Meeting Meg
by Meg Rules
Summary: A glimpse into megs thoughts at there first meeting
1. First Meet First half

A look into Meg's thoughts

I do not own anything...sadly

Hi my name is Megara I'm average height, maybe a little taller. I think im ok looking but not drop dead gorgeous like Aphrodite; but for some reason my boss thinks better of me, but he also eats worms so i dont really listen to what he says. what else can I say about myself...OH YEA I just remembered I am being chased by a river guardian. I know I know what am i doing with him, well let me tell you a few things about our friend the river guardian 1). One of his hands can wrap around my whole waist, which sucks cause that means he can just pick me up. 2). He is blue 3). He has four legs and finally he looks like his big head broke the ugly stick. now whats wrong besides the obvious I am running in a river wearing a dress from a giant centaur-demon hybrid. you know what I did..I tripped and he comes over to me "Not so fast sweetheart" and picks me up because again his hand is big enough to "I swear Nesis put me down or i will.." I gave it my best shot I really did I tried to kick him but all the perv had to say was "ooo I like em fiery!" I was still struggling when this hunk of a man with gorgeous crystal blue eyes walked over to us and asked ASKED! Nesis to put me down. Not wanting Nesis to ruin that beautiful face I said "Keep moving JR" He looked baffled to say the least "But aren't you a damsel in distress?" well aren't you smart "I'm a damsel" I said struggling "I'm in distress" still struggling "I can handle this" and just to confuse him I said flirtatiously "Have a nice day" now he looked stunned.. still got it. He starts muttering about me being to close to the situation to understand how much danger that I am in. Gods can you take a hint, and then Nesis punched him "this isn't going to be pretty" I muttered. Then I see this goat man and winged horse behind him, the goat man is yelling about his sword. Then the wanna be hero wonderboy starts looking through the muck and mutters something about a hero and his sword..as he pulls out a fish. We are not amused. This time Nesis punched him he hit a rock face first, I really hope that his face doesn't get broken. Now the goat man is talking about using his head, the fool starts actually running at Nesis. And then and then the next thing i know im covered in water I just got my hair dont too. "gee mis that was dumb" "yea it was" he gently placed my on a branch as I start to wring out my hair, I see Nesis running this was and he looks mad "scuze me miss" and he actually jumped on him and started beating his head. Now the goat man is here coaching him. "Is wonderboy here for real?" I asked he starts to get mad "of coarse he is for rea..." then he takes a long hard look at me then walks over to me and sits on my lap "you know what else sweet cheeks im real to" I push him off and watch the rest of the fight

I dont know if this is any good but I have been watching a lot of Hercules so I deiced to write an fanfic please comment but be gentle


	2. First Meet Second half

The fight was pretty much over. So I walked over to a part of the river that was close to the dead forest, where I was heading, and finished washing the gunk and mud out of my hair. Who knows how clean that thing is, it being Nesis' river ima go with not very, trust me I smelled his breath..Ugh!

As I was cleaning my sandals Wonderboy walks over to me £Are you alright miss..?" He asked, I flipped my wet hair over my shoulder hitting him in the face 'flirtatious!' "Megara, my friends call me Meg..at least they would if I had any friends" I said as I gave him my freshly rung out sandal 'do I sound bitter noooooooI have a full time job so I can't make any friends, but I am ok'

"So" I said as I bent down to get my other shoe, still flirting...just a little...not much "Did they give you a name with all of those rippling pectorals?" I was really curious "uh...ah...um" He seemed surprised, I stood up "are you always this articulate?" Now he was embarrassed "HERCULES..I mean my name is Hercules" I went over and sat down on a branch to put on my sandal "herc huh?...eh..I prefer wonderboy" HE still seemed stunned and something else...hmm.

He walked over to me and Birdfeathers his horse-bird hybrid thingy tried to stop him, he kept walking. LOVESTRUCK thats it oh crap I think he likes me. "So...ho...ho...how'd you get mixed up with thee um.." "The pinhead with hooves...well you know how men are" because you are one "they think no means yes, and get lost means take me I'm yours" As I said that I pressed up against his chest, he looked startled looked behind him then back at me.

"Well shorty here can explain it to you later" I said pointing to the mutton man that sat in my lap. "Well thanks for everything Herk its been a real Slice" I have no idea why I said it like that. "Wait" I turned around kinda mad that after that weird good bye he called me back "Do you want a ride home?" HE TOTALLY LIKES ME gods. He pointed to his birdhorse and it flew in the tree "I dont thing your pinto likes me" "Pegasus?" He asked, knowing good and well that the hybrid freak doesn't like me

"He would be more than happy to..." and then an apple fell/dropped out of the tree "Ow" he said rubbing his head, I don't have to look up, I already know. FLIRT TIMMMEEEE "Dont worry about me I'm a big girl" I said as I flex nothing "I tie my own sandals and everything" I fake punched him actually I just pushed his face with my fist, OOHH I think I flirted to hard, he looks lovestruck again. I think I got to go "Bye Bye wonderboy" and because I will never see him again I put a little extra sway in my hip, I can feel them watching me.

I stop at the edge of the dead forest and watch them fly away. Now here comes the bad part, you see my boss gave me a job to do and if I don't do it he gets mad really mad. So now I'm walking slowly and then I hear a twig snap, I am puzzled because my boss doesn't snap twigs then I look down. "awe how cute" I say in disgust "a couple of rodents looking for a theme park" One of them looks mad "I am a bunny" "and I'm his gopher" then the rodents transform into ugly demons "TADA! Pain and Panic" and then I hear thee voice, the one that haunts my nightmares, the one I can never escape, the one that I must obey where ever I go, the vois#ce is saying "meg my little flower my little sweet my little NUT meg". "Speak of the devil" I feel smoke all around me and I know it can only be one person My Boss. Hades Ruler of the Underworld


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
So here I am floating over I Hades, and I'm wondering how he is going to take the news. "So what exactly happened here, you were supposed to convince the river guardian to join my team for the uprising...and here I am river guardianless" "i gave it my best shot but he made me an offer i had to refuse" "so instead of taking two years off your sentence I will just add two more you gave it your best shot" so Hades has this big plan to take down The Mighty Zeus, I don't think that it will work but I won't tell him that, and wonderboy is one of the good guys...Hey I just thought o a way to get me out of this "it wasn't my fault it was this wonderboy Hercules!" He seemed stunned and kinda scared "What was that name again?" I don't really know why he cares "Hercules, he comes on me with this whole farm boy routine but I can see through that in a pelipinisian minute" I say with a snap, this time he flared, like the fire on his head changed color and got bigger. He turned to pain and panic who were panicking and started choking them out. But I really wasn't paying any attention because I was thinking about hercules, and his muscles, and his gentlemanly manor, and why he was trying to hit on me, and if I was ever going to see him again...wait hades is having a anger attack **ducks** well that was close I almost got burnt. Hmm I wonder if hercules has a girlfriend...ARG!...why am I wondering that..wait hades is talking "fortunately for the three of you we still have time to correct this rather egregious over sight,this time no foul ups. Ok so his plan is for me to run into Thebes and start screening about some accident, so I do it. I'm half way through my rant when I see wonderboy, he is cuter than I remember. "Wonderboy...hercules" "meg what's wrong" so we are already on a first name status "two kids were playing in the gorge there was this rock slide...a terrible rock slide the are trapped" he turns to the mutton man telling him that this is wonderful "wow you are really choked up about this aren't you?" Then he picks me up and puts me on his pinto "NO! You see I have this terrible fear of heiiiiiiights" Gods help me, we finally land after birdfeathers flies higher than necessary "you ok?" "I will be fine just get me off before I ruin the upholstery" He goes over to the kids and lifts up the rock to let them out then the idiot doesn't put the rock back and throws it to the side, by this time I am at this ledge high up to watch what happens. I hear this growling noise and I know the worst is yet to come I think he realizes it also "get out of there you big 'beautiful' lug while you still can" it's to late the hydra comes out of its cave, the one that it has been locked in for hundreds of years, the one that hercules just let out because hades set him up, pain and panic morphed into small animals, then into children, I don't know if he will make it out alive, hades is cackling with joy. Hercules is dancing around with it and slicing at it from time to time, the hydra grabs him by the foot with his tongue, throws him up in the air, and swallows him whole...

Sorry it took so long...and that it is so short...but the suspence...thanks for the support everyone


	4. Chapter 4

I donot own anything

'HERCULES! NOOOOOO!' I thought, the hydra burped, I grabbed my throat imagining what hercules lasts thought we're...I wonder if they were about me. The hydra was about to attack the crowd...yes crowd...when suddenly it lurched like something was caught in its throat. Could it be, could hercules still be alive? Well this next part I didn't see coming, hercules from inside the hydras throat, cut its head off. I really bet he wish he didn't do that, because after a few moments the once thought to be dead hydra got up and sprouted three heads...and they all attacked hercules. As discombobulated as he was he put up a valiant fight, but it wasn't to smart. You see when up agains a head-chop of-recuperating-multiplying monster what you shouldn't do is chop of its head. But that is exactly what he did, until he was facing the impossible odds of a seas of monster heads. Gods help him. He looked scared beyond words, the hydra trapped him up against the cliff...right as they were about to eat him he slammed his fists into the cliff wall...and the rocks came tumbling down crushing the hydra and wonderboy in its fist. It took me a moment to register that he was really gone, I only knew him for a short while but...but...WAIT the hydras fist is moving..the one that was holding wonder boy. He walked out HE'S ALIVE! The crowd loves him, I slowly peek behind me to see how hades is taking the news...pretty good actually he is only frying pain and panics heads. I turn back to hercules and slowly start clapping "we'll what do you know, wonderboy can hold his own against Hades" I wonder how much longer he can do it and by he I mean Hades wonderboy can keep fighting forever because, he is a hero. "He was a no one zero zero, now he's a big shot he's a hero when he smile the girls went wild, aaaand this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecks!" Stupid hercules fans coming up with songs and singing them everywhere, I swear that song is stuck in my head and I don't really know if it will ever come out again. For the past 2 weeks hades has been trying to destroy Hercules, he has been throwing all of his dispensable troupes at him. I know hercules won't fail, so do his fans, and so do the monsters that are fighting him. And I ask if all these people know that he isn't going to fail why do you keep throwing monsters at him, no one will actually ask him that...but they were wondering. Anyway I've also been very busy these past two weeks, every time hercules defeated one of hades monsters I have to go out and get another monster to put in its place. So I have been running around finding monsters to fight Wonderboy, and boy am I sick of it. Hercules is doing some charity-who-cares and Hades is watching, and boy is he furious. He keeps making pain and panic throw vases with hercules' face one it in the air, so he can blast them out of the air. Get this both pain and panic are using hercules merchandise, I get the feeling that The Lord of the dead is about to have two new additions to his collection. After he maims them I walk by him so I can watch Herc and also taunt him 'bless my soul Herc was on a roll undefeated' I thought...and you know what that's true "looks like your games over" I said as I threw my hair in his face "wonderboy is hitting every curve you throw at him" now I'm at the balcony and by the creepy perverted laugh I know I choose the wrong words. Hades comes up to me so I can go flirt with hercules and find out his weakness. First if all I have sworn off mortal man handling, Second of all I flirt with him for fun not for Hades...but I only told him the first one. Great now he is bringing up my past and how I sold my soul to him...wait he is whispering in my ear..GODS IF I BETRAY HERCULES I WILL BE FREE TO DO ANYTHING I WANT...(including being with Hercules!)


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything

I dropped the vase I was holding because I am so shocked, I am shocked because Hades just promised me that if I betray Herc then I will finally be free...I dont know what to do...why wont I just do it...why wont I say ok Hades you got a deal?...I have no problem backstabbing people...is it because its hercules...Did he change me...Have I changed?...ARG!..."I'm going to take a walk" I told Hades, he just smirked. So I walk and I end up at the one place so full of love and joy that Hades wouldn't dare show his face, I'm at Aphrodite's temple...I have no idea why but I'm here. I am sitting next to the statue of Aphrodite and I'm talking out my troubles when all of a sudden _"Aphrodite! Aphrodite! Aphrodite!"_ Then flowers and hearts started spinning around the statue, and it grew into the real life-size Aphrodite, _"The Goddess of Love!" _Really she has a theme song, well who else could it be spitting hearts and flowers? Zeus?...of course not GODS! "Um hi Aphrodite I didn't really call you" "yea you did mortal, at least your confused yet deeply in love heart did. And besides if you didn't call me why are you in my temple...?" Oh she got me there, why am I here? "So mortal tell Aphrodite all about your heart aches" "ok so right now I have the biggest choice of my life, to either betray the someone I..." OMG I JUST REALIZED IM IN LOVE WITH HERCULES! "Know and be free, or stay true to...th..that person and be forever captivated, I...I...I don't know what to do!" I actually started crying "calm down...uh?" "**sniff** Meg **sob**" "Calm down Meg, I have one question for you. Why don't you want to betray him?" And then _"Aphrodite, Aphrodite! Aphrodite!"_ Then flowers and hearts started spinning around the goddess, and she changed from the real-life size Aphrodite, to the smaller statue version. _"The Goddess of Love!"_ I know what I must do, I just hope that I have the strength. Hades sent me to find the **"weak link in wonderboys chain"** so I went to his house... scratch that I went to his mansion I guess the song was right _'our Herc had cash to burn! He could tell you what the greasains earned!'_ Gods I hate this song, and after the mutton man tricked all the girls (that were attacking him trying to either get him to fall in love with them, or get a sovonier) into thinking that Herc was outside _'when he smiled the girls went wild'_ I found him behind a curtain, I have no idea how he got there. "I wonder what's behind curtain number 1" "MEG!" "It's ok the sea of raging hormones has ebbed" I pointed out some lipstick on his face, ok meg its time to be strong "yea it's crazy, it's great to see you meg...I...I missed you" _'by and by and the nicest guy not conceited'_ oh wonderboy I missed you so much that its hard to breath, but I cant say it Hades is probably watching. "You look like you need a break, you think your nanny goat would go berserk if you played hooky this afternoon?" I can see he wants to go and I really want to spend time with him, but being a good responsible hero he declined, time to kick it up a notch. I have already thought about how we are going to leave, so I get all up in his face and tell him the plan, he smells so good! I don't know if I can do this, Please Herc dont do anything that will mess up my plan. And we're off.


	6. The Kiss

The kiss  
I sadly do not own anything

I have no idea what that play we just saw was about, I didn't really watch it either. I was kinda watching wonderboy, I want to remember everything about him..just in case I never see him again. After the play we went to this garden near his mansion, he was talking on and on about the play and I just laughed with him. Trying to remember how sweet he is, and how his eyes sparkle like fresh gems when he laughs, oh wonderboy I want to remember everything about you, GODS GIVE ME STRENGTH! All of a sudden I see two ugly birds in the bird bath, then pain and panics heads popped out. It took all my strength not to scream "stop fooling around, yea get the foods sister" sigh now it's time to start betraying someone, when I was almost down the steps I fake fell and landed in hercules' arms "oh sorry...weak ankles" he picked me up and took me to a bench "you should probably sit down then" he is so..! "So do you have anything like this?" I asked as I stuck my leg in his face "weak ankles I mean" again he looked stunned, I have to say the look works on him "uh..no..not really" now I moved over to him "no weaknesses what so ever?" He is moving away from me still stunned but now he looks like he is in pain. "No trick knee" I started to put my hand on his knee but he moved and was still inching away...your not making this easy. "Ruptured disks?" Now I throw my self on him "hehe" he fixed my dress strap and swallowed hard "uh...no..no, I'm afraid I'm fit as a fiddle" I get it now he is holding him self back DANG IT WONDERBOY WHY ARE YOU SO WONDERFUL!...he stood up and walked over to the pond thingy "ugh wonderboy you are perfect" "thanks" he skipped a rock on the water and broke a statue, and the perfectness in him made it look better than the original...so perfect, everything about him is perfect 'and this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecks' not that song again! "You know whe...when I was a kid I would have done anything to be like everybody else" "you wanted to be petty and dishonest" why would I say that, I'm petty and dishonest "every bodies not like that" "yes they are" wonderboy please don't say it "your not like that" he said it. "How do you know what in like?" You don't know, you really don't "all I know is, your the most amazing person with" he looked down "weak ankles I've ever met" oh wonderboy I can't right now please let me go, so I smiled and backed up but something poked me, I looked at what it was...it was a statue of Cupid and his arrow poked me "Meg when I'm with you" CUPIDS ARROW...ack why can this be easy "I don't feel so alone" "sometimes it's better to be alone" "what do you mean" I mean that if I was alone then I wouldn't have to choose between love and freedom "nobody can hurt you" I walked over to the fountain and sat down, finally out of strength "Meg I would never..EVER hurt you" he came over to me and sat down, I can't hold myself back any longer "and I don't want to hurt you so" he is leaning in...well I tried "let's...stop this...before we" I can't hold back, "ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP, I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER THE PLACE FOR YOU!" Phil come flying in on Pegasus, Why couldn't the Gods grant me this one favor "Calm Down Mutton Man it was all my fault" "YOUR ALREADY ON MY LIST SO DON'T MAKE IT WORSE" the landed and Pegasus snorted at me, I blew out the candle that was on his head and then he looked up confused. "And you ya bum! When we get back your gonna be put through the work out of your life" ok so now I can calm down "sorry" I said to Hercules "it's ok he will get over it" he reached up and picked a flower of the TOP of this HUGE tree, then he gave it to me and kissed me on my cheek...and he was gone before I could do anything but look happily stunned.

It will be harder for me to update from now on...what should I do next? I am most definitely gonna make this next chapter with the muse' tho


	7. Chapter 7

"WONDERBOY WAIT!" I yelled, it was still hard for me to think with the feeling of his lips still on my cheek "Meg what's wrong?" He quickly turned horse feathers around "we need to talk...about me...and us.." "Us?" "Yea but first about me...is there anywhere private we can go?" So he takes me to Zeus' temple, ok here you go...gonna tell Herc everything "before I met you I had a boyfriend" "uhhh meg I don't think that this is the best way to start the conversation" "anyway he and I went through a lot together, but over a series of months he became very ill, so I being the good girlfriend went to find a cure. He was healed but when I went to check up on him I found him making out with one of the nurses" hercules is shaking, trembling with anger I believe "HOW COULD ANYONE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO A WONDERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL PERSON LIKE YOU MEG!?" "don't worry wonderboy I immediately broke up with him, but the cure that I found came back to bite me in the butt. You see in order to save my ex I sold my soul to Hades God of the Underworld" "WHAT?!" "Yea the day we first meg I was running an errand for Hades...um here is where we talk about us." Ok wonderboy three words say it and I'm yours "Ok Meg here's the thing...I don't know how to say it romantically but..." He's embarrassed "from the moment I first saw you up until now I have only fallen deeper and deeper in love with you" OMG HE SAID IT "Wonderboy! When I first meg you the only thing I thought was man he is cute" I said with a smile "And everything was a job with Hades, but the more time I spend with you the more I realize I..." He looks expectant "WAIT I the main reason I brought you here is to tell you that hades will try and make a deal with you so you give up your strength...I think he was going to use me but don't let him tempt you ok handsome?" "Ok meg" "well fly me back to the garden...also do you have any fake weakness' that I can tell Hades...that was my job tonite" we get on birdfeathers and start flying to the garden "hmmm, did you get distracted from you job beautiful?" Man just him talking to me in a teasing voice and calling me beautiful gives me chills...so I smiled at him and blushed a bit "well yea it was all of your rippling pectorals" he chuckled this time remembering how we first met "well I do have one weakness" he whispered it into my ear "Really wonderboy...hmm...I will have to remember that" he blushed again and laughed "we will see about that Meg my sweet" I winced a little bit Hades calls me that,but when Herc said it I kinda liked it, we arrive at the garden and he kissed me again "I am so glad I stopped you, now I have to see if I can sell Hades...see you...babe" he looked so happy "bye babe" and he was gone


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
"Selling" Hades  
I don't own anything

I am sitting on the fountain waiting for Hades with a bored expression on my face, then he finally (arrives burning statues in his path, of course) "it's about time... I thought I would have to wait all night to tell you Wonderboys weakness" he stopped and almost fainted "what?" "I...I just thought that you would be more hesitant to tell me" he probably went to the fates earlier, when I didn't know what I was going to do "and why would I?" Now he kinda looks guilty "anyway babe" I wince at the different feeling that it gives me when he says it "What is the weak link in wonderboys chain?" I don't know if I should tell him now, I mean he snooped...hmmm I wonder if he has any weakness' "I will tell you" I said as I walked up to him slowly "but lets go to the underworld first" now he looks really nervous "umm...ok babe but uh why" I wince again when he calls me babe "because it is more" I reach him and whisper in his ear "private" he backs away...hmm I've never seen his hair pink before...would that be him blushing? Hehehe "ok babe lets go, oy minions" his hair is still pink when we get to the underworld... Lets see what I can do "Hades are you stressed?" "What?...yea a little" pinker almost purple "well then I'm going to have to fix that" purple! Yes! "Ha...ha...how are you going to do that?" That's a good question...how...oooo idea "how about a massage, while I tell you his weakness?" Man I never knew that there was a shade of purple like that! "Uh ok babe...whatever" "see you in our room in about 5 minutes" another shade of purple "bye" so not only can I make Wonderboy weak with my charm, but also Hades. Hehehe. I went to his room and get some random oils that I found, and waited. When he finally got here, I patted his bed, what is that magenta "Easy tiger...it's just a massage...nothing more nothing less" "well duh babe, oy minions" mmhm well I found out his weakness, same as wonderboys, strong against everthing...but me. Hehehe. Anyway after I massaged him and told wonderboys 'weakness' I went to where Herc was training to watch what happens between him and Hades. I see another winged horse calling to Pegasus, probably pain and panic, they really need to work in their female morphs they look like a 'my little pony' with wings. And pegs fell for it, which means after pain and panic leave I will have to rescue him. I have already started walking towards the stadium when I hear Hades talking, it sounds like he is about to lose and is looking for leverage against wonderboy aka me. So I run to the stable and untie Pegs "don't leave until you hear Herc say 'hey babe' or 'hey Meg' ok?" "Neigh" good, and the next thing I know Hades teleported me next to him. Again I look bored, but this time a little smug. "Hey Hades, Herc" hercules looks confused until he sees me wink "hello Meraga" I busted up laughing and so did he...No one uses my first name it's to funny. Hades is about to burst, time for the last straw "that was to funny, hey babe" "hey babe" BOOM the stable doors fly off, WHOOSH Hades bursts into flames. I duck for cover right as Herc jumps on birdfeathers, Phil is on the floor next to me...I guess Hades knocked him out. I turn to see how wonderboy is doing and he is on the floor...laughing...and Hades is next to him...tickling him...really? For a Demi God he is weaker to tickling than I thought...hmm how to get him out of this...GOT IT! "Oh Hades" "kinda busy nut meg" hehehe "well I was thinking...when do you want your next massage?" He stopped tickling him and his hair turned into that shade of purple that I have learned to love "uh...ah...um" then birdfeathers came up behind his and blew out his hair "whoa is my hair out?" Pegs horse laughed, and Herc and I laughed so hard we fell down. Someone should come up with a name for that...rolling on the floor laughing...I got nothing  
"Ok time to wrap this up"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Adonis  
I do not own anything

"Hey Meg, long time no see" I can't breath…I can't see…I..I.."Mom...I'm going to…" and I fainted. I don't really know how that works considering I'm dead and all but I fainted… when I finally wake up the first thing I see is my mom "Mom I just had this horrible dream where I saw Adonis again" she moved back and I see him again "why… when… I..I... I hate u" I stand up and walk away "Meg wait!" I'm done running "NO! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I LOVED YOU, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME… I SOLD MY SOUL TO HADES SO WE COULD LIVE TOGETHER AND YOU LEAVE ME" I am sobbing, but I don't care "I HATE YOU, but thank you anyway jerk" he looks confused, I forgot how good he looks… NO! I love Herc "what do you mean by thank you "simple if you don't leave me, then I wouldn't have met someone who loves me no matter what, someone who knows my thoughts but doesn't care because he loves me so much 'Meg from the moment I first saw you up until now I have only fallen deeper and deeper in love with you' and for that Adonis I thank you" as I was talking his face changed into an ugly sneer "oh yea Meg" he starts to slowly walk up to me "your saying you don't miss me... Your saying that you don't wish that I stayed with you… hmm I don't believe that you are as happy as you say you are" he is right next to me and pushed me up against the wall...WALL WHERE DID THAT COME FROM...stupid afterlife "I bet that you are still weak to me, I bet I can make you do anything I want you to" he smells good… but Herc smells better "you are nothing but a…" and he starts to kiss me… NO! MY LIPS ARE FOR HERC AND HERC ONLY! I kicked him where the sun don't shine "aaaa" "don't touch me you freak, my body, soul, and heart, belong to hercules alone" he started laughing "wait wait wait...your dating jerk-ules? I knew him growing up… he was this accident prone kid that always tried to frisbee with the rest of us, he was so dumb. He left one day and never returned, I thought he got killed. You sure know how to pick'em" as he was talking about wonderboy I started getting mad… really mad, so I did the only thing I could I punched him "don't you ever talk about him like that again! He is twice the man you'll ever be! And I love him" now he looks angry, like Hades angry… the only thing that he is missing is the fire hair "OH YEA! YOU WERE THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME…AND YOU SENT HADES TO KILL ME" WHAT!? "Your delusional" now he looks sad and betrayed "Hades imps told me… right before they killed me…they told me that you sold your soul to hades, they told me that I got healed because of you… and that they were killing me because you hate me" "when the imps were killing you, were the imps still morphed as the chick that you abandoned me for… or were they themselves again? I didn't send them to kill you Adonis… but I did hate you… I still do… the fact that you left me, after I did so much for me gave me trust issues… and now that I have let it all out I realize how lucky to have Herc" he looks so lost and defeated "you really love him don't you?" I smile and blush "yes, yes I do… I'm just sad that I didn't get to tell him before I died" (Unknown to Meg, Herc is making a bargain to save her) I walk back to my mom "Mom why would you put me through all this?" She smiled at me (you know that mother-knows-best look. You know the one, its looks a lot like the I-did-this-for-your-own-good-face… actually I think it WAS the I-did-this-for-your-own-good) anyway she gave me the I-did-this-for-your-own-good face "I did this for your own good" SEE! "You needed to confront Adonis before you could live happily with Hercules, you see if you didn't let that out then part of your heart would be hard and you wouldn't be able to give your whole heart to Hercules" "Wow Mom you are amazing… thanks" she hugged me and I hugged her back, when I feel, like really feel my feet...then my legs, stomach, chest, "Well bye Mom gotta go, my man is calling, I love you Mom and it was great to see you again" I kissed her cheek before I woke up. The first thing I see is the beautiful face that is wonderboy "wonderboy" man it's good to hear my own voice, in the afterlife everything had this echoey feeling about it "why did you…when did you… oh Herc" "people do crazy things…when their in love" now I can finally say it "wonder boy, when I was in the afterlife I met Adonis" He gasped "yea and after finally seeing him again… I realized my feelings for you… wonderboy I… I… I love you"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
A Happy Ending  
I do not own anything

I finally said it I told Herc I love him...I have never been this happy in my life, he leans down to kiss me (our first kiss) when lightning strikes the ground under us "aaaaa" I scream "woa" he is so perfect. Where the lightning struck a cloud forms and we starts flying up, up, up… I wonder where we are go... Ooohh we are going to Mount Olympus. I wonder wh... Oooohh that's why Herc is glowing he is a god again...awwww man I just got my man and now I'm gonna lose him. We make it to Mount Olympus and all the Gods are cheering, he helps me down from the cloud "I will be right back" I smiled because I'm pretty sure he won't… what's that saying 'if you love something set it free, if it comes back you were meant to be' there is another part buuuut it's to depressing. Herc walks up to Zeus and Hera and hugs them... I was right they are letting him back into Olympus. All the Gods are crowding around my man...or at least he was. No one notices the sad female mortal who just got her true love taken away from her...I won't cry I turn to walk away "Congratulations Wonderboy, you'll make one heck of a God" I turn to walk away...don't know where I'm going but I need to go...I don't want to rain on his parade, and I need to cry. I'm walking away when I feel someone's warm familiar hand on my arm...and I smell his familiar scent. I turn and hear his voice saying "a life without Meg...even an immortal life" he sounds breathless...like either he is nervous, or he has wanted to say this for a long time "would be empty… I wish to stay on Earth with her" he starts to hug me, I hug him back because I have never felt so happy in my life "I finally know where I belong" Yes you belong with me… and me alone… his parents look shocked at first… then happy that he found love. We lean for our first kiss... I barely even notice that he stops glowing right before the kiss. As we kiss I can feel all of his happiness and love towards me, and I hope that he can feel that I love him from that bottom of my heart… and I would never leave him. Out kiss stops suddenly when Birdfeathers licks Herc... Like I get that you are his pet and all but I wasn't done Gods. I see the famous muse' singing a song about a star being born?… I guess Herc is that star...I really doesn't make any sense like at all… I think that Pegs finally likes me...he did the whole bang our heads together thing...but softly so it was ok. This weirdest thing we went to pick up Phil and he was making out with Aphrodite...blech.. I'm surprised that he advise helped me if she chose to kiss Phil ...blech I'm getting shivers just thinking about it... Ima have to ask her about that later, I gotta know. Anyway we fly down to Thebes and everyone is cheering...I wonder why. Wonderboy goes over to his parents I don't know if they will think that I'm good enough for him, he introduces me to them as "Meg the love of my life" I just want to melt every time he says my name! They hugged me so I guess they like me...suddenly there is commotion in the sky. Stars are moving around, they are making a shape...it's...it's Wonderboy. Some guy said "look its Phil's boy" I guess he has always wanted that to happen or something because he looked like he was gonna cry (I think I know where the 'Zero to Hero' song came from...curse those Muse') Herc goes over to him and Pegs licked his face...and because we are being all buddy-buddy I hugged him. "And that honey is how I married your father" I tell this story to my daughter every time she asks.. And yet I love this story, as long as it maybe it talks about how I fell in love with my husband..and I have only fallen deeper on love with him. "Honey I'm home" "Hey babe" he kissed me on my cheek "what story was it tonite?" I smile at him "ours" he smiled back. These past years have been the happiest of my life, and I would not trade this for anything  
The End


End file.
